As a very common display device, liquid crystal display devices have advantages over other display devices of low power consumption, small volume, light weight, and thin structure, and are being used in an increasingly wider range of fields. Currently, the capacity of providing users with more human-oriented services has become a distinguishing feature of liquid crystal display devices.
However, according to existing technologies, the properties of liquid crystal display devices are still relatively limited, and are not able to meet increasing requirements of users for diverse functions. Therefore, it is desired that a liquid crystal display device capable of furnishing users with more human-oriented functions be provided.